Twins
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Chase and Spike Davenport are identical twins! Collection of random oneshots about this set of bionic brothers. Some will be based on episodes, others will be completely random. Suggestions welcome!
1. Football Team

**Okay, so this is a collection of semi-related Lab Rats oneshots! A few will be based on episodes, some will be completely random, and others will probably have no plot whatsoever. Suggest something you might like to see happen to Spike and Chase, and I'll try to do it justice. I don't own Lab Rats, so thanks and enjoy **_**Football Team**_**.**

* * *

Football Team

"I can't believe you did that!" a teenage boy yelled, storming through the front door.

"What did I do?" the other boy asked, walking in behind his brother. He honestly had no idea what he had done wrong.

"You know what you did!"

"Chase, I have no idea what you're talking about! All I did was join the football team," he insisted.

Chase glared at his brother before taking a seat on the couch. "You know how much those jocks hate me. How could you just go over to their side?"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal!" Spike insisted. God, his twin was such a pain. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, waiting for Chase to yell at him again. How could they be twins and yet be so very different?

"Hey boys," Tasha said, walking into the living room. It took her a second, but she realized there was a massive amount of tension in the room. "What happened this time?"

"Spike joined the football team," Chase grumbled from his spot on the couch. Spike felt a low growl rumble in his throat. Just because Chase and the football team hated each other didn't mean Spike couldn't get along with them!

Tasha sighed. It was hard enough she had to deal with five kids now instead of just one, but she also had to deal with two of her new stepsons fighting constantly. She tried to talk some sense into Chase, hoping to make him calm down.

"Chase, Spike is his own person," Tasha explained gently, sitting down beside him. "He has every right to try new things just like you do. Remember when you wanted to join the science club and Spike got upset?"

Chase did remember that. Spike had gotten so angry at Chase for 'ruining the reputation he was trying to build for them by being a nerdy sissy' that he destroyed nearly everything Chase owned when he glitched. Chase's mood worsened as he remembered what had happened after Spike had glitched.

"And because of Spike I didn't join the science club!" Chase protested, making Tasha sigh and Spike grin. He had been pretty proud of his brother for seeing things his way.

"That's not the point," Tasha continued. "The point is Spike should be able to try something new. That's why you're in school, sweetie, to try new things."

"I thought we were in school to learn," Chase stated. Spike sighed, turning away from his brother. For the smartest guy on earth, Chase was such an idiot sometimes.

He listened to Chase's conversation with Tasha for a few more minutes before he decided to go down to the lab. Mr. Davenport and Adam were already there, waiting on him. Spike was a bit nervous when he saw the look of disappointment on Davenport's face, but immediately calmed when he saw the expression of happiness on Adam's. He had to stay calm –if he didn't, he would glitch –and being near Adam's eternally cheerful demeanor made him.

"Spike, how many times have I told you to get along with your brother?" Davenport asked his son.

"Um . . ." Spike trailed off. He honestly couldn't remember. Chase would know the answer, Spike knew. Chase could remember anything. Whereas Chase had super intelligence, Spike had super aggression. He was a great fighter, even better than Adam, while Chase was the nerd. They shared one ability though. Both brothers had super senses. Spike shook his head to clear his mind before answering Mr. Davenport.

"I have no idea," he said.

Mr. Davenport sighed in frustration. "Spike, please try not to antagonize your brother anymore. I know that you glitch sometimes and can't help it, but can't you try to get along with Chase? Even Adam gets along with him!"

"Mr. Davenport, can I send Chase to work for the circus?" Adam asked suddenly. "I called a few hours ago and they said they needed a midget for their act."

Spike gave Mr. Davenport a look that said 'You were saying?' making Davenport sigh again.

"Adam, you do realize that Chase and Spike are the same height, right?"

"I know," Adam said "but Spike said if I ever made fun of his height he would remind me why I follow his don't-punch-me rule."

"Spike!" Mr. Davenport cried, looking at the boy. Spike shrugged innocently.

"What? Adam listened, didn't he?" Spike insisted. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"The deal is that you shouldn't mess with your brothers. You never know when they might just turn their backs on you."

Spike scoffed. "They can do whatever they want as long as they stay away from me. I don't need to have anyone to protect me."

Mr. Davenport sighed yet again. Why was Spike being so hard-headed? After trying for several more minutes to get Spike to listen, Mr. Davenport finally gave up trying to reason with the teen. This was getting him nowhere. Maybe Spike just needed an incentive to get along with his brother.

"Fine, do whatever you want," he said suddenly. "But you're not going on any more missions until you and Chase settle your differences."

"What?!" Spike growled. "You can't take me off the team! They need me! I'm the best fighter we have!"

"Well, you're just going to have to get along with Chase. Walk a mile in each other's shoes," Mr. Davenport added smugly.

Spike frowned in confusion. "Why would I walk in Chase's shoes? He wears ugly high-tops."

"Not literally!" Mr. Davenport cried. "I meant take a look at how Chase deals with life, see what he has to go through on a daily basis. You'd be surprised at how hard he works to gain your approval sometimes."

Spike gave Davenport a look that said 'Really?' before walking out of the lab and back up to the kitchen. Chase was the only one still in the living room, sitting on the couch and doing homework.

_What a nerd_, Spike thought to himself. _I can't believe Mr. Davenport took me off the team because I joined the football team and upset Chase._

"I heard Mr. Davenport say you can't go on any more missions," Chase commented as Spike walked over and sat beside him.

"Great," Spike grumbled sarcastically. "That's all I needed: a nerd who heard me get punished. Just perfect. You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had just gotten over the fact that I'm on the football team."

Chase was taken aback. Spike was blaming him? "How is this my fault? I didn't do anything to get you take off the team!"

"But you did start the argument," Spike reminded him. He watched in amusement as Chase's face started turning red in anger.

"Oh, so if I decide to join the science club and you get annoyed and destroy my stuff it's my fault, and if you decide to join the football team and I get annoyed it's also my fault?" Chase asked cynically.

"Pretty much," Spike determined. Chase suddenly got up and stormed out, leaving Spike to wonder exactly what he had said to upset his brother this time.

* * *

The next morning, a Wednesday, Chase pushed open the door to his capsule and stepped out. He had woken up almost a half hour early so he could carry out his plan. Chase had overheard Mr. Davenport say something about walking a mile in each other's shoes yesterday, and he had the perfect idea of how to make Spike do just that.

He carefully attached the chip extractors to his and Spike's capsules before instructing Eddy to turn them on once he got inside his capsule. Eddy, happy to cause any trouble he possibly could within the bionic kids' lives, turned on the chip extractors and switched Chase and Spike's chips.

Chase decided to stay in his capsule and pretend to be asleep until it was time for everyone to get up. He didn't want Spike to know he was behind the chip switch. Twenty minutes later, everyone was awake and getting ready for school.

Spike felt funny when he woke up. Everything seemed to be a greater challenge, like the fight had been taken out of him. He felt like his bionics weren't working properly. But he ignored it. Today was the start of football practice, and Spike knew that if he mentioned how he felt to Mr. Davenport that he would be kept home. With a little more effort than normal, Spike pushed open the door to his capsule and got ready for school.

Chase had noticed Spike's discomfort over the chip switch and felt a little bad for his twin. But Spike had to be taught a lesson. He had to know how Chase felt when he was getting picked on by people and he had no chance of fighting back. Everyone at school either respected or feared Spike, sometimes both. No one really thought anything of Chase unless there was an assignment that they needed a partner on.

On the way to school, Spike tried to use his bionics with only little success. He still had his enhanced senses, but when he tried to use his super aggression to break a fencepost that Davenport had had put up about a week ago, he ended up hurting himself.

"Ouch!" Spike cried, cradling his hand.

"What happened, did you get stung by another bee?" Leo asked. Spike glared at his annoying stepbrother. Just because Spike got stung once by an angry bee didn't give Leo the right to pick on him about it.

"No, I didn't get stung by a bee," Spike retorted. "I tried using my bionics to break the fencepost and got hurt."

"Maybe you're glitching again," Bree suggested. "Remember the last time you glitched like this?"

Spike did remember. The last time his glitching had made him lose his bionics, he had holed up in the lab and stayed silent until Mr. Davenport had fixed him. But this time was different. Last time all of his bionics had been deactivated. This time only his aggression was gone.

"Something isn't right . . ." he mumbled to himself. Chase, who had overheard Spike's murmuring, smiled to himself. This was going to turn out exactly like he had planned.

* * *

In math class, one of the three classes Chase and Spike had together, things were completely backwards. Everyone watched in amazement as Spike was the one to answer everything correctly while it took Chase several minutes to solve each problem.

"What are the next two letters in the pattern?" the teacher asked, showing the class the new problem. Chase and Spike both studied the board.

_OTTFFSSE_

Chase struggled to figure out what the pattern was, while Spike grimaced. He knew the answer the second he saw the problem. He was becoming a nerd!

"N and T," Spike answered reluctantly after the teacher called on him. "The letters on the board are the first letters of the numbers one through eight, so the last two are the first letters of nine and ten."

"Good work Spike. It is Spike, right? You and Chase didn't switch spots or anything?" the teacher asked, trying to figure things out.

"I'm definitely Spike," he grumbled.

After class, Spike heard a few people mumble "What a nerd" under their breath as they walked by him. He desperately wanted to call out 'I'm not a nerd you freaks!'but he found that he couldn't. His conscious wouldn't let him. Spike was getting really concerned now. He had never really had his conscious make him feel bad about something he wanted to do before. Spike was naturally an extrusive person, but he felt . . . softhearted all of a sudden.

In gym class, Spike's favorite class of the day, he and Chase were paired up like usual. Today they were doing weight lifting. Leo was sitting out because Tasha wrote the coach a note saying that Leo had some sort of illness, but the bionic kids knew that it was because Leo could barely use Tasha's weights back home, and they were one pound.

"Okay, no using your bionics," Chase reminded his brother. "Remember the last time you tried that?"

Spike remembered all too well. He had used his abilities to lift more weight than his usual, making everyone suspicious. Eventually Chase had to come up with something and save his brother from the inquiries of his classmates and the gym coach.

Spike went over to the bench press, something he knew he was good at. He tried a few times to use his super aggression on the bar, ignoring his brother's warning, but nothing happened. Suddenly, images flew in front of his vision, telling him the exact mass of the bar plus each individual weight and the force needed to lift it. What was going on? Then it hit him.

"No, no, no!" Spike groaned, sitting up. He glared at Chase, hoping he knew what was going on and how this happened.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked innocently. He knew what was wrong. Spike had just figured out that they had switched abilities.

"Someone switched our bionics," Spike complained. "I've got your super smarts and you must have my super aggression."

"That would explain the change in your attitude," Chase commented with a slight grin on his face. He was enjoying this. "But if you have my abilities, then that means you're nerdy now, doesn't it?"

Spike grumbled something incoherent under his breath. Chase's slight grin bloomed into the full thing.

"Can you say that again?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that means I'm a nerd now," Spike growled. "Happy now Chase? Someone switched our chips and now I'm the nerd while you're the strong, aggressive one. It feels like we've been stuck in Freaky Friday: Twin Edition. Don't look at me like that," he added, seeing Chase's expression when he mentioned Freak Friday. "Bree made me watch the movie last week."

"Hey, I wasn't judging you or anything," Chase insisted. But try as he might, Chase couldn't help but laugh. Spike looked so upset about his new geek status.

* * *

After school, Chase headed home while Spike went to football practice. Maybe it was foolish, but even though Spike no longer had his own bionics, he was still going to his first football practice.

He put on his gear and headed out to the field, where the other team members were waiting. Apparently Spike was the last to show up. After ten minutes of warm ups, Chase showed up and sat in the bleachers. He watched in amusement as Spike struggled to complete each task.

When the coach made the team run the track, Spike faltered on the second lap. Chase knew his brother needed help, so he rushed out onto the field and helped his brother over to the bleachers. Spike was huffing and puffing, trying to gasp for breath.

"This . . . sucks . . ." he managed to say while gasping for air.

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "Let's go home and switch our chips back."

"Sure . . ." Spike trailed off. But before they left, he had one last thing to do. Spike walked over to the coach and got the middle-aged man's attention.

"Coach? I changed my mind; I quit the team," Spike said before walking away.

Chase grinned as he walked with his twin. Spike quit the team? Had he done it because he now knew how Chase felt, or was it because he just didn't want to play football anymore? Oh well, Chase would get his answer after he switched their chips back.

* * *

Spike wobbled out of his capsule almost twenty minutes later. Everything was a bit fuzzy for a second, but almost immediately he felt better. He looked over at his brother, seeing the nerdy twin make his way out of the other capsule.

Chase saw his brother looking at him, probably wondering the same thing he was: were they back to normal? Seconds later, Chase saw schematics for his chip flash in front of his eyes, letting him know that everything was running fine.

"It worked!" Spike cried, seeing his brother's eye turn blue for a split second. "I'm back to my awesome self."

"Well, I think this turned out pretty well," Chase said, ignoring his brother's thinly-veiled insult. "But next time I think you should just quit the team before someone switches our chips."

"So I guess you're not that bad," Spike admitted grudgingly "at least, for a nerd."

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Chase commented.

"Aww!" Adam said, looking at how his two little brothers were getting along. "Hug it out, you guys!"

"What?!" they said in unison just before Adam grabbed their collars and forced the twins to hug.

Spike and Chase glanced at each other before looking at their older brother. This wasn't exactly how they planned their day to end. But if they were finally getting along, being forced to hug it out by Adam wasn't all that bad. And it was all because Spike had decided to join the football team.

* * *

**Tada! What did you think? The main theme in this is going to be sibling rivalry, so expect a bunch of Spike and Chase messing with each other. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	2. Twin Prank War

**Here's the next installment of Twins! *giggles evilly* Anyway, this starts with the infamous Bionic Brother Toss! You all remember that from Bro Down, right? I thought it was hilarious, so I decided to include it in here. Besides, I needed a reason for Chase to be mad at Spike. So, before I ramble on any longer, enjoy **_**Twin Prank War**_**.**

* * *

Twin Prank War

"Hey Adam," Spike said, a smirk on his face "how far can you throw Chase?"

"Pretty far," Adam admitted with a grin.

"Do you think you can clear the counter this time?"

Adam's grin widened. "I think so. Should I try?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, you should. Come on, try to clear the counter."

Adam nodded. "I'll do it."

Not ten seconds later Chase walked in through the front door. He saw Adam and Spike standing there and a bad feeling suddenly came over him. The last time they had been left alone, Spike had made Adam try to sneak into the girls' locker room with Davenport's invisibility cloak. It hadn't ended well for Adam.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked warily. "Wait, Spike, what did you tell Adam to do?"

Spike just grinned as Adam lifted Chase up by his shirt collar and threw him across the room. Chase screamed in a very unmanly way as the counter came rushing at his face.

Spike cheered as Chase flew right over the counter, crashing into the stove. Yes! Adam did it! After congratulating Adam on his achievement, Spike went to go help his brother up. Chase glared at Spike, refusing to take the hand he had extended. Once Chase was up on his feet, he glared at his two brothers.

"That wasn't funny!" he snarled, sounding like Spike did when he glitched. Spike and Adam stepped back, afraid of Chase for the first time in forever. "I will _not _let you get away with this."

Before Adam or Spike had a chance to react, Chase stormed out of the kitchen.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," Adam stated. "Chase looked pretty mad."

"He'll be fine," Spike said flippantly. "He just needs to cool down."

Or at least, that's what Spike thought.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Spike yelled, storming into the lab. Everyone whipped their head around, most wondering why Spike was yelling and who he was yelling at. It didn't take long to figure out why, though.

Spike's hair was bright pink.

"Chase! Why did you put pink hair dye in my shampoo?!" Spike demanded, stalking up to his slightly older brother.

Chase had to bite down a grin. Spike looked hilarious with pink hair. "Why do you assume I did that?" he managed to ask.

"Because you promised to get me back after Adam threw you across the kitchen!" Spike growled. "Fix. It!"

Chase couldn't hold back his giggles any longer. He burst out into laughter, making everyone around him jump in shock. Bree looked at her two younger brothers before joining in on Chase's amusement. Spike did look ridiculous. Eventually even Leo and Adam joined in on the laughing, making Spike more furious with each passing second.

"This isn't over," he warned, storming out of the room. He had revenge to plan.

* * *

"SPIKE!" Chase yelled the next morning, stomping into the lab. Spike grinned as he saw Chase's hands were stuck in his hair.

"What did you do?!" Chase demanded, glaring at his slightly younger twin.

Spike chuckled. "I put super glue in your hair gel."

"WHY?!"

"You dyed my hair pink!" Spike reminded him. "Now we're even."

"Not even close," Chase growled. "This means war."

Spike just snickered again as Chase left. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far, gluing Chase's hands to his head and all, but it was only because Chase dyed his hair pink! He had been forced to deal with all the other kids at school wondering why his hair was pink. Principal Perry had been the worst.

After Chase was out of the room, he started planning how he would get back at Spike for this. But first he had to figure out how to get his hands off his head. Please don't let him need to cut his hair . . .

* * *

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

"AH!" Spike yelled, lurching forward and slamming his head on his capsule door. He frantically tried to open it, but the door was stuck. After about a minute of struggling, Spike finally got the door to open and stumbled out, clutching his ears. He ended up falling over himself trying to get away from the noise.

"Hahaha," Chase laughed, seeing his twin's reaction. "Air horn in the capsule; works every time."

Spike glared at Chase. This had gone too far. So the hair dye had washed out within the week, and the glue in Chase's hair had washed out with shampoo, but an air horn used on someone who had bionic hearing was a low blow.

"What was that for?!" Spike demanded after he managed to get to his feet.

"It was for the super glue in my hair gel!" Chase griped. "I'm sick of being the butt of your jokes. Stop the prank war, or this'll get ugly."

"Too late," Spike sneered. "It got ugly when you walked into the room."

"We look identical!" Chase protested.

Spike shrugged. "Well, I make this face look good. With you, it's just painful."

Chase knocked Spike's feet out from under him, making the other boy fall, before leaving. Spike grimaced, thinking to himself. He could stop the prank war, but then again messing with his brother was too fun. And he knew just how to get back at Chase.

* * *

_The devil went down to Georgia_

_He was looking for a soul to steal_

"What the heck?" Chase grumbled as he woke up to the sound of his least favorite country song playing in his capsule. He tried pushing open the door, but he found it locked. This could only mean one thing . . .

Spike.

"Let me out!" Chase demanded, beating his fist on the glass door. Unfortunately, he didn't have Adam's strength, so he couldn't break out.

Spike, who was sitting at the cyber desk watching Chase, just shook his head and laughed. "No way, I'm not letting you out. Suffer."

Chase groaned, resting his head on the wall in front of him. He had no choice but to listen to that awful song.

_The devil bowed his head _

_For he knew that he'd been beat_

_And he laid that golden fiddle_

_On the ground at Jonny's feet_

"This is torture!" Chase protested after the song had finished. "Let me out!"

"Nope," Spike grinned. "I think I'll play the song again." He hit a few buttons on the console and watched in amusement as the song restarted, making Chase cry out in frustration.

This was fun.

* * *

"That is it!" Spike yelled, storming into the living room where Chase was watching a movie with Davenport, Leo, and Adam. "I have had it! No more pranks!"

"What did I do?" Chase asked innocently. He honestly had no idea what Spike was upset about this time.

"You know what you did! I just got a text from Bree telling me that someone just posted pictures of me on Facebook, pictures I know you took," Spike growled.

Chase tried to remember what pictures Spike was talking about when something occurred to him. Oh god, did he mean the photos of Spike at Adam's birthday party last year? The party was the reason Spike had been banned from having energy drinks and cake at the same time. It wasn't pretty.

"Spike, I wouldn't post those pictures," Chase insisted. "I thought I'd deleted them off my phone."

"Oh you did," Adam interrupted "but Leo had me steal your phone before you deleted them and send them to him. Spike, you really need dance lessons."

Spike and Chase looked from each other and to Leo, who was now cowering behind Mr. Davenport. With unspoken agreement, the twins picked Leo up and started dragging him out of the room.

"Big D, Adam, help!" Leo begged as he was being pulled away.

Mr. Davenport and Adam just looked from Leo to each other and chuckled. Other people's misfortune was funny. Chase and Spike took Leo down to the lab, where they trapped him in Spike's capsule, the only one of their capsules that had extra security locks on it in case Spike glitched out.

"Let me out!" Leo pleaded. "I'm sorry I posted those pictures. I'll take them down, I promise, just let me out!"

Spike and Chase looked at each other, a cunning smile on both their faces. They had a perfect idea of how to get revenge on Leo.

* * *

"Wha-what happened to you?" Davenport laughed, seeing Leo walk into the living room.

"Chase and Spike got revenge on me for posting those pictures," he grumbled, sitting down on the couch. Leo's naturally dark hair was now a bright, fluorescent pink, and his hands were super glued to his head. He had been forced to listen to an air horn and the worst music he had ever heard for over an hour. And now pictures of Leo when he was five and in the bathtub were all over the small boy's Facebook page.

"Well, at least you got them to stop fighting," Adam said. "It was getting annoying not being able to pick on them. Do you know how hard it is to get Chase riled up over his height issue when he's planning on how to get back at Spike?"

"You do know Spike is an inch shorter than Chase, right?" Leo asked.

"I know, I just can't make fun of him for it because I don't want to relearn the don't-punch-me rule," Adam stated.

"Besides," Leo continued as if Adam hadn't spoken "I didn't mean to get them to stop fighting. That was an accident."

"A fortunate accident," Mr. Davenport corrected. "If they were fighting when we had a mission who knows what might've gone wrong."

"I have no idea," Chase and Spike said in unison, walking around the corner.

"That was weird," Chase commented.

"Yeah, let's not do that again," Spike agreed.

"No more pranking?" Chase questioned his brother.

"No more pranking," Spike nodded.

"Aww! Let's hug it out," Adam suggested, spreading his arms wide. He was rewarded with a slap from both Spike and Chase.

"No hugging it out!" they cried.

* * *

**Come on people, let's hug it out! *spreads arms and envelops everyone in a hug* That might've been a bit awkward . . . Anywho, what did you think? My friend helped me come up with the pranks –she's the one who told me to use a country song to annoy the crap outta Chase as well as most of the other pranks –so I am eternally grateful to her. Thanks for reading!**

** ~C**


	3. Twin Crushes

**For this oneshot, I have created some OCs who are very important. I'm not telling you who they are just yet, but you will see them in other chapters, not just this one. And I'm sorry that this chapter sucks. It didn't turn out like I had hoped it would. On that note, enjoy **_**Twin Crushes**_**.**

* * *

Twin Crushes

Chase was walking down the hall with Bree, chatting about their upcoming test in English, when someone ran into him. He fell to the ground, taking the other person down with him.

"Omigosh!" a girl exclaimed. "I am so sorry!"

Chase waved her apology off; it was partially his fault, after all. Once he was back on his feet, he saw the girl whom he had run into. She was only a few inches shorter than Chase, maybe five-five at the most. Her honey-brown hair cascaded past her shoulders, rustling with each slight movement. And her eyes . . . her eyes were the deepest shade of emerald Chase had ever seen.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, seeing Chase stare at her. She assumed he was blaming her for the accident.

"No," Chase corrected. "It was my fault. I should've been looking."

The girl smiled before waving to Chase and walking off, a light blush spreading across her face. Chase smiled to himself before walking to his next class. Who was that girl?

* * *

Spike was headed to his next class with Adam, trying to convince his older brother that you couldn't turn a snake into a balloon animal, when someone crashed into him, sending him falling to the floor. He glanced around, trying to find the person who ran into him. It didn't take long.

She was just getting to her feet, staring at Spike with distaste. She was only about two inches shorter than him, maybe five-sixish. Her light brown hair fell around her shoulders in ringlet curls, bouncing with every movement. And her eyes . . . her eyes were the strangest shade of jade that Spike had ever seen.

"Watch where you're going, freak" she snarled as Spike got to his feet. "I'm walking here."

"You're the one who ran into me!" Spike protested. "Beat it, Princess."

"You did _not _just call me Princess," the girl growled, skewering Spike with her glare.

"Yeah honey, I did," Spike said in a too-sweet voice. "See ya around, Princess."

Without giving her a chance to insult him back, Spike walked off, leaving her speechless. Who was that girl?

* * *

That afternoon, Chase and Spike got home at the same time, both with similar things on their mind. They were both thinking of the girl who had run into them earlier that day. Chase was infatuated with learning his crashed-into-him girl's name, while Spike just wanted to know who he had called Princess.

"You won't believe what happened," Bree gushed to Tasha when she walked into the kitchen. She glanced behind her, making sure the boys weren't paying attention. "I think Chase has a crush."

"That's wonderful," Tasha approved. "Who?"

"I have no idea," Bree admitted. "And I don't think he does, either. Some girl ran into him today, knocking him down, and when they went their separate ways, I totally saw Chase blushing and smiling to himself."

Tasha smiled as she glanced over at her second-to-youngest stepson. How cute, Chase had a crush on a girl he didn't even know. It was adorable. While Bree and Tasha were discussing how to get Chase to meet his crush again, Adam had gone down to the lab to talk to Mr. Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport, Spike met a girl!" he announced, surprising the middle-aged man.

"What's so important about him meeting a girl?" Davenport questioned, looking at his oldest son.

"They were flirting!" Adam insisted. "I might not be the brightest person in the room, but I can tell when my little brother is flirting with someone!"

Mr. Davenport blinked in confusion and shock. Spike had met a girl and started flirting? "What's her name?"

"Spike called her Princess," Adam stated, "but I don't think that's really her name."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "No, Adam, her name isn't Princess. Besides, Spike might not even have a crush on her."

"Oh, believe me, Spike was flirting with her. He doesn't insult people with a look like that on his face."

"Look like what on whose face?" Chase asked, walking into the lab.

"Spike," Adam told him. "You're twin's got a crush on a girl he met today!"

Chase grinned to himself. "Spike has a crush on someone? What does she look like? I might know her."

"She's a bit shorter than him, with light brown hair, almost blonde. And her eyes were green," Adam described.

That sounded an awful lot like the girl Chase had run into earlier that day, but he ignored the strange feeling he was having. "I don't know her."

"Well you don't know anyone," Leo stated, walking into the lab. "So who don't you know?"

"Whoever Spike is crushing on," Adam explained.

"Who am I crushing on?" Spike questioned in a hard tone, wondering why everyone was prying into his personal life.

"No one!" everyone chimed.

* * *

"Yo Princess!" Spike called, seeing her walk down the hall. She turned around and blinked in surprise.

"Who?" she asked in a timid voice. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger. Spike noticed she had straightened her hair today.

"You've forgotten me already?" he joked, walking along side her. "And here I thought we'd bonded."

The girl gazed at him with curiosity. "I think you've got me confused with someone else."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Princess. I guess I'll run into you again later." He walked off, trying to figure out what kind of game she was playing with him.

* * *

"What's up freak?" a girl joked, walking up beside Chase. He looked over to see the girl he had run into yesterday striding beside him.

"Why'd you call me freak?" he asked.

She rolled her jade-colored eyes at Chase. "Come on, freak. Isn't it obvious?"

Chase frowned slightly. What was that supposed to mean? He noticed she had curled her hair that morning, and she seemed to be a bit taller than she had yesterday. Maybe she had heels on or something.

"So what, you're not going to say anything back?" she asked after Chase had stayed silent for some time. "Not even one thing?"

"Um, good morning?" Chase tried, not sure what she wanted him to say. She just rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving Chase completely confused.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Chase and Spike both chatted with their respective crushes. They both noticed that the girl they were talking to seemed to changer personalities every once and while. They could both be kind one day and snarky the next. Chase preferred it when his friend was kind and sweet, but Spike preferred it when his friend was snarky and funny.

One day, the brothers decided to ask the girls what their names were. So what if they hadn't bothered to ask yet? They were going to ask today.

* * *

"Hey Princess," Spike greeted when he saw her at lunch. "What's up?"

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?" she asked. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Spike frowned in confusion. "It's just a joke. Lighten up Princess. I mean, seriously? You're acting like you're not the girl who called me freak when we first met."

She laughed, just one startled chuckle. "I think you've got me confused with someone else." She got a strange look on her face as she got up and started running the other way. "I'll see you later! Meet me here after school!"

Spike frowned again. What was going on with her?

* * *

"Hey," Chase said, sitting down beside his friend.

"Sup freak?" she asked, tossing her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why do you keep calling me freak?" Chase asked. "I didn't do anything to you."

She just rolled her eyes. "Dude, chill. It's just a joke. It's like you think I'm someone completely different." Her eyes got wide the moment she said that. "Oh crap. I gotta go. Meet me after school?"

"Sure . . ." Chase trailed off as she ran away. What had he done to get her to hurry away so fast?

* * *

"I've got something to tell you," both girls said at the same time. They laughed before the older one let the other continue.

"I think you're friend thinks I'm you."

The other girl laughed again. "I think you're friend think I'm you too."

"Should we tell him?"

"Yeah. I'm getting sick of being called Princess."

Her sister smiled. "Yeah, let's go tell our guy our secret."

* * *

"So . . . why are you here?" Chase asked, seeing Spike in the hallway as he walked over.

"I could ask you the same thing," Spike retorted.

"My –ah –friend told me to meet her here."

"Same here," Spike replied. Both brothers wondered if they were being set up, but quickly dismissed the idea as their friend came in.

"Hey Princess," Spike greeted.

"Hey Freak," she said before noticing Chase. "Oh . . . now this all makes sense! You two are twins!"

"Um . . . you didn't know?" they asked in unison.

"Nope, and neither did I," another voice said as someone else walked in. She looked almost exactly like the first girl, the only difference being the straightness of her hair and the inch taller her doppelganger was.

"What?" Chase and Spike questioned, dumbfounded.

"You two are twins?" Chase asked. "Now it makes sense. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Hope Isles," the straight haired twin said.

"And I'm Jessica Isles," the curly-haired girl said.

"And we sorta forgot to mention we're identical twins," they said in unison.

Chase and Spike looked from the girls to each other and back again before bursting out laughing. They had a crush on twins!

"Well, now that you know our names, what about you?" Jessica asked.

"I'm Spike Davenport."

"And I'm Chase Davenport."

The group of four teenagers smiled at each other before breaking into two groups. Chase walked with Hope while Spike went with Jessica. The latter two went along insulting each other playfully, definitely flirting with each other. Chase and Hope ended up talking about the book they were reading in English class. Funnily enough, it was about twins.

As the boys and the girls walked out of school, they thought about how strange it was that two sets of identical twins ended up friends, maybe even more.

* * *

**Tada! I know this probably sucked, but oh well. I'm definitely going to bring Hope and Jessica back for several more oneshots, so expect to see them again. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	4. Thunderstorm

**Here's my first Little!Twins oneshot. My friend told me I should do one where Spike and Chase first come into their bionic hearing, so that's how this was thought up. I hope you enjoy **_**Thunderstorm**_**.**

* * *

Thunderstorm

_BOOOOOOOM!_

"AHHH!" a little boy screamed, covering his ears. He shot out of his tiny capsule, hoping to escape the noise. But it only got worse when he got outside his glass casing.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" the tiny boy hollered, hoping for his father figure's help. What was wrong with him?

A man in his late twenties came rushing down to the lab after hearing a small voice cry out through the baby monitor. Yeah, he had set up a baby monitor in the lab, so what? He couldn't be down there all the time.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he saw a tiny boy on the ground, his eyes filled with pain and unshed tears. Automatically he scooped the small boy into his arms and cradled him. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a rational voice telling him to let the boy go, that he couldn't get too attached to the child, but he ignored it. Right now, the boy in his arms needed his help.

After what seemed like forever, the tiny child peered up and saw Mr. Davenport staring down at him. He gave a small, shy smile at the older man, hoping he wasn't in trouble. Mr. Davenport saw the fear and confusion in the small boy's gaze and wondered what had happened to him.

"Mr. Davenport? Wha happen to my ears?" he whisper-asked.

A small grin played across the man's face. "Your super hearing came in. I was wondering when that would happen."

The small boy frowned. "I don' like it. Take it back."

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Spike . . . it's just sensitive hearing. You'll learn to control it."

"No," Spike protested. "Take it back! I don' wan it!"

"Spike, I can't take your ability away," Mr. Davenport explained. "Besides, you and Chase share the same ability, so you two need to be there for each other."

"Chasey has supa hearing too?" Spike asked in awe. "How come he didn' get scared?"

"Because his hearing hasn't come in yet. It won't be long, though. Now why don't you go back to sleep? If you stay in there all night, I'll give you extra protein pellets in the morning," Davenport bribed, hoping it would work. Spike's grin was all the answer he needed.

"Night!" Spike chirped, jumping up and rushing back to his capsule.

Mr. Davenport sighed to himself as he went back upstairs. If only businessmen were as easily bribed as five year old children.

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Davenport made good on his promise to Spike, giving him a small handful extra. No one noticed, though, so everything was fine. But after breakfast Spike asked what he had heard last night.

"It was a thunderstorm," Mr. Davenport explained. "When it rains outside, sometimes there's thunder."

"Thunder is caused by static electicty," Chase interrupted, overhearing the conversation. "And lightning, too. It goes BOOM!"

Spike grimaced. That was exactly what he had heard. After a few minutes, filled with Chase rattling off information about thunderstorms, Bree and Adam had to tell him to shut up.

* * *

_BOOOOOOOM!_

"AHH!" Spike yelled for the second night in a row. He frantically tried to push his way out of his capsule, but to his horror he found the door was stuck. He beat on the door for a few seconds before the thunder rumbled again, making poor little Spike cover his ears, trying to block out the noise.

After what seemed like forever, someone opened the door to Spike's capsule and let him out. He fell to the floor, hands still covering his ears. Why was he hearing the thunder again tonight?

He glanced up to see someone who looked exactly like him peering down at him, worry on his face. Chase knelt down beside his twin brother and patted him gently on the shoulder, not sure what he should do. How does one help his brother when said brother had to deal with new super hearing and a thunderstorm?

"Spiky, I got to make you somefing," he said, moving away from his younger brother and over to Mr. Davenport's work bench. Within two minutes he had fashioned a set of noise-reducing headphones for Spike.

"Here," he said, putting the earmuffs on his brother's head. Spike's grimace instantly melted into calmness.

"Thanks Chasey," Spike said before getting to his feet. After a few minutes he took them off, sure that the thunder wasn't coming back. "Now wha?"

Chase grinned. "Now we play hide an seek! No one else is awake, so we gets to play all by ourselves!"

Spike smiled back. He loved hide and seek. Chase was the first counter, since he was better at counting. Spike could only count to fifteen, while Chase could keep counting until he got bored. But seeing as Chase didn't want to give Spike an advantage, he only counted to ten.

"Here I come!" Chase announced quietly, sneaking around. After a few seconds, he got fed up and used his bionic vision –which he had learned to control last week –to find Spike's heat signature. The younger twin was hiding behind Adam's capsule.

"Gotcha!" Chase grinned, walking around and seeing Spike.

"No fair using your bionics!" Spike protested. But before Chase could defend himself, another blast of thunder shook the whole house, making Spike grab for the headphones and slam them down on his ears again.

Chase sat beside his brother and comforted him until the storm passed, waiting for Spike to get mad and push him away. It didn't take long for Spike to look up at his slightly older brother.

"This never happened, okay?" he asked. Chase smiled.

"Nope, never happened," he agreed as he settled down on the floor.

The brothers eventually fell asleep. In the morning, Mr. Davenport came down and found the two boys asleep in the middle of the floor. He didn't care, though. They had finally gotten along.

* * *

**Well, that sucked. It might've been a bit cute, but it was completely different from what I had wanted to write when I started. Whoops. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	5. Hidden Abilities

**Here's a new Twins chapter! Spike discovers his secret ability. Or is it abilities? To find out, enjoy **_**Hidden Abilities**_**.**

* * *

Hidden Abilities

"Spike!" Chase yelled, storming into the living room. "What did you do to my clothes?!"

"Wait, those were your clothes?" Spike asked. "I thought they were Adam's."

"So you turned my clothes pink?!"

"Maybe . . ."

"You know what?" Chase demanded. "I'm sick of all of the 'mistakes' and 'accidents' that end up ruining my things."

"I'm sorry," Spike said in a rare act of kindness. "But I really thought they were Adam's clothes."

"I don't care," Chase snarled. If anyone had overheard them, they probably would've thought the two brothers were each other, if that made any sense.

With a wave of his hand, Chase sent Spike flying over the back of the couch. Spike crashed into a potted plant, getting dirt all over his clothes. Once he had gotten to his feet and brushed himself off, he glared at his twin.

"I am so sick of your new ability," he hissed. "How come I haven't unlocked mine yet? We always discover our abilities together."

It was true. The day after Chase had discovered his super intelligence, Spike had discovered his super aggression. Two days after Spike had gotten his enhanced senses, Chase had gotten his. They had even discovered their force fields on the same day. So how come it had been weeks since Chase had found his molecular kinesis and Spike hadn't unlocked any new abilities yet?

"I'm outta here," Spike snarled, storming out of the room.

Chase watched his brother leave. He was wondering what was going on with Spike. Chase failed to realize that Spike just felt left out.

* * *

The next day, Spike was in the hallway talking to one of his friends. They were discussing the pep rally that was scheduled for later that day. His friend was considering skipping and heading home early, but Spike knew that if he got in trouble one more time Mr. Davenport would take him out of school.

Spike gestured to something across the hall, grabbing his friend's attention. But when he did, something happened that would change everything.

A book bag sailed clear across the hall.

Spike immediately looked around, thinking Chase was messing with him. But Chase was nowhere to be seen. A thought occurred to him, but Spike quickly dismissed it. No, that hadn't been his fault. Had it?

* * *

"Were you in the science hall about three minutes ago?" Spike demanded, storming up to his brother.

"You know, most people say hi before interrogating others," Chase commented, grabbing his books out of his locker.

"Hi," Spike said hurriedly. "Now answer the question."

"No, I wasn't anywhere near the science hall a few minutes ago. Why?"

"Because someone made a book bag fly across the hall," Spike explained, stunning his brother.

"I didn't do it," Chase insisted. "Maybe someone just threw the bag."

"Yeah . . ." Spike trailed off. "Maybe . . ."

* * *

"It was just a fluke," Spike insisted as they walked through the front door. "I don't have molecular kinesis."

"Yes you do," Chase countered.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!"

"Then admit there's the possibility that you have molecular kinesis!"

"Fine!" Spike growled. "There is a small chance that you're right, but there's a huge chance that you're wrong."

"Well, we could always have Mr. Davenport figure it out," Chase suggested.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Spike demanded, upset that the whole argument had been for nothing. Chase was really starting to irritate him.

"I just thought of it."

"Whatever. Let's go see Davenport."

Spike started to head down to the lab when he was intercepted by Bree. She had discovered her ability last week and had been going around annoying the crap out of everyone. The only person she hadn't copied yet was Spike. Chase and Spike had slightly different voices, but you could only tell that there was a difference if you knew them both really well.

"Where're you going, fruit fly?" she imitated, annoying Spike to no end.

"None of your business, Princess," Spike grumbled. He loved his sister, really, but sometimes she just got on his nerves.

Bree followed Spike down to the lab, where Davenport was working on his latest invention. It was some sort of dream-controlling device, meant to get rid of nightmares. But as soon as Spike stormed in, Mr. Davenport looked up. He knew something was wrong because Spike actually looked a bit nervous. Spike never looked nervous.

"What happened, who's in the hospital, and how much will it cost to fix the damage?" Mr. Davenport asked as Spike approached him.

"Chase thinks I have molecular kinesis, no one's in the hospital, and there isn't any damage," Spike explained, looking at his father.

A smile formed across the man's face. "You've unlocked your hidden ability?"

"I don't think I have molecular kinesis," Spike insisted. "It was probably just a fluke."

"Well," Bree said, interrupting. "If it was just a fluke, then you won't be able to move that screwdriver." She gestured to a tool on the table.

Spike sighed before concentrating on the screwdriver. With a flick of his wrist, the tool scooted across the table. Davenport and Bree cheered for Spike.

"You uncovered your hidden ability!" Mr. Davenport congratulated.

"Just perfect," Spike sneered. "Now we're even more alike."

"But you're twins," Bree stated, confused as to why Spike was upset. "You're supposed to be alike."

"No, we're not!" Spike exclaimed. "You try having a built-in comparison freak. 'Oh, I'm Chase and I'm so much better than Spike.'"

Everyone stared in shock. It wasn't because of Spike's outburst, but because he sounded exactly like Chase. It wasn't much of a difference, but it was there. Spike didn't seem to notice, though. He was still ranting.

"Not to mention how you guys constantly compare us," he continued. "Well Spike, you're not the smart one, you're the aggressive one.' 'Spike, don't try to act like Chase and be really smart.'"

Spike flipped from his voice to Mr. Davenport's and then to Bree's. When he realized what he had done, he froze.

"Um, Spike? You have my vocal manipulation," Bree said, stunned beyond comprehension.

"I think she's right," Davenport added. "But lemme scan your chip just to be sure."

"How can I have two hidden abilities?" Spike asked as Mr. Davenport pulled out his scanner. "That just doesn't make sense."

"Hold still," Mr. Davenport commanded. "I need to scan your chip. It might just be a glitch."

Spike complied, holding as still as possible so Mr. Davenport could figure out what was going on with his bionics. Once Davenport had finished looking at the schematics, he grinned.

"This isn't a glitch," he slowly explained. "And Spike doesn't have two different abilities."

"Then what is it?" his two kids demanded in unison.

"Spike's hidden ability is to copy other hidden abilities when they're used against him. He has Chase's molecular kinesis and your vocal manipulation. When Adam discovers his ability, Spike can copy that one too."

Spike grinned. "So Chase and I don't have the same ability?"

"Not technically," Davenport allowed. "But it looks like you did unlock your abilities at the same time, it's just no one had used their ability on you yet."

"So I've had this the whole time?!" Spike demanded. "All I had to do was get Chase ticked off enough to use his molecular kinesis on me? If I had known that, I would've ticked him off two weeks ago."

"Why would you tick me off?" Chase asked, walking into the lab.

"I can copy abilities," Spike said in Davenport's voice. "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Chase looked at Bree and Davenport, thinking that Spike was just mouthing the words. Nope, they hadn't said anything. That meant Spike wasn't lying.

"You can copy hidden abilities?" Chase asked in awe. Spike nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have used my molecular kinesis on you yesterday, then."

"You did what?!" Mr. Davenport demanded. "Why did you do that, Chase?"

"He dyed my clothes pink!"

"I thought they were Adam's!"

"Why were you trying to dye Adam's clothes pink?" Mr. Davenport asked Spike.

"He threw me across the room a few days ago, thinking I was Chase," Spike grumbled. "I just wanted to get even."

"Not the Bionic Brother Toss again," Davenport sighed. "How many times have I told you not to use your abilities against each other?"

"Hey, when Adam discovers his hidden ability he has to use it against me!" Spike countered. "That way I can have all three new abilities."

"No!" Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Chase said in unison. Spike having that much power wasn't a very good idea. If his bionic aggression glitched and he had that many other abilities, who knows what could happen?

But Spike didn't care in the least. He was just glad he had finally found out what his secret ability was. This could be fun.

* * *

**So Spike's hidden ability is to copy hidden abilities! I had to think of something to give him that would separate him from Chase, so this is what I came up with! Next chapter might be the Twins version of Bionic Showdown if I can get it finished in time. If not, it might be something completely different. Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	6. A Twin Glitch

**Here's another installment of Twins! I know this was supposed to be Bionic Twins Showdown, but I didn't get it finished. This one will be funny, I think. Let's just say the twins join up, so to speak. No, not like **_**that **_**or anything –um, ew. Oh, and when they're actually talking together, it'll be in italics, okay? When they actually agree on what to say it'll be bolded. Anyway, enjoy **_**A Twin Glitch**_**.**

* * *

A Twin Glitch

"_MR. DAVENPORT!"_ Chase and Spike yelled, rushing into the lab. Mr. Davenport looked at his twin sons, wondering what had happened this time. It was always something with those two.

"What happened?" he sighed.

"_We're saying everything together!"_ the two boys said in unison.

Mr. Davenport had to bite back a laugh. "You're what?"

"_We're. Saying. Everything. In. Unison!"_ they said again, glaring at each other. "_Fix us!"_

"Um, when did you two start . . . copying each other?" Mr. Davenport tried, looking from Chase to Spike.

"About ten minutes ago," they said. "Stop talking! No, you stop! Shut up! _Ugh!"_

At this point, Mr. Davenport had to laugh. They were just too funny. Chase and Spike glared at their father, waiting for him to stop his fit. But they were going to have to wait for a long time, because Davenport was literally doubled over laughing. When he finally managed to calm down, he saw Chase and Spike glaring at each other.

"Okay, uh, why don't you two go get in your capsules so I can figure out what caused the glitch," he suggested, gesturing to the capsules in question. Spike and Chase hopped into their respective tubes before Davenport hit a few buttons on the control panel. It wasn't long before he figured out what was going on.

"It looks like someone was messing with the LEMP again," he mused once the twins had come back out. "But this one is a joint glitch, so you can't just stand in Chase's capsule and everything will be fixed. It should only take around twenty four hours for your bionic chips to fix themselves and for everything to go back to normal. Until then, you'll be talking in unison."

"_No!"_ they exclaimed, startling Davenport. "We can't talk in unison! I've got an oral report to do tomorrow! Chase, no one cares about your stupid report. Spike, shut up."

Mr. Davenport had to really try not to laugh at them. This was way better than Tasha's girly soap-operas. Instead of helping his two sons, he told them to go upstairs and see how well they could deal with talking at the same time. Grumbling under their breath, the two boys headed upstairs where Adam was sitting on the couch, watching Goober the Spunky Caboose –again.

"Adam, that's a little kid's show," Chase said, making Spike say it too.

Adam looked at his two little brothers. "Why are you two talking at the same time? Oh, is it Talk at the Same Time Day? I knew that was a holiday!" He punched a victorious fist into the air, thinking he was right.

The twins sighed. "No Adam, it's a glitch. Spike and I have no choice but to talk at the same time. It's not like I wanted to do this, Chase. Well sorry Spike, I'm not the one who started copying their twin. How was I supposed to know it would cause a glitch? You should've had more sense than to mock me! You should've had more sense than to be so mock-able."

They realized how insane they must've sounded, so the two brothers sat down in a huff. This was awful! How were they supposed to deal with school and their friends and everything if they could only talk in unison?

"Hey, maybe we could use a roll of duct tape," Spike suggested, making Chase talk with him. "You know, tape your mouth shut so I can talk. But that's not fair. I should be able to talk, too. Well no one cares about what you want, Chase. No one really cares about you either, Spike. Why don't you just grow up? I have, but you obviously haven't. Shut it short stack. I'm taller than you! I don't care. Shut up! No, you shut up! _Enough!"_

Adam just looked at them, confusion plain on his face, before turning back to his show. Haha, Goober just ran into a wall.

* * *

"This sucks. I agree. No one asked you. Then don't say anything. Will you just shut up?"

Bree had to try really, really hard not to laugh at her two little brothers as they walked to school then next morning. Against Mr. Davenport's better judgment, he decided to let them go to school if they wanted. But if the boys were within at least ten feet of each other, they would have no choice but to say everything at the same time. It had been funny for the first hour, but when you had to hear two people arguing and talking at the same time it got a little annoying.

"Both of you shut up!" she yelled. "I'm getting sick of it! Quit talking and arguing at the same time! It's getting really old really quick."

"Sorry," Chase said, making Spike say it with him. "I'm not saying sorry. Spike, stop it! Shut up! Why you little–"

Bree silenced them with a glare. She was getting fed up with the arguing. It was bad enough when they could talk separately but now this . . . No, not gonna happen!

When they got to school, Spike went to go see Jessica while Chase went to go see Hope. They had figured out that the glitch stopped when they were about fifteen feet away from each other. When they were that far away, they were able to talk softly. Anything louder than a low talk would trigger their glitch.

"Chase!" Hoped called, waving her friend down. "Hey Chase, what have you been up to? I was gonna call you over the weekend, but I realized I didn't have your cell number."

Chase quietly rattled off his number, which Hope saved to her contacts. Then she snatched Chase's phone and put her number in.

"There," she said, handing it back. "Now you have my number too."

Chase smiled at Hope. She was really nice, and he wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that he was developing a slight crush on her . . .

* * *

Spike went to go see Jessica before school. He was greeted with a slap upside the head and a playful insult.

"Sup freak?" she said, a smug grin on her face.

"Nothing much Princess," Spike retorted. "Hey, I don't have your cell number. Any chance you can tell me?"

In response Jessica snatched Spike's cellphone and putting her number in it. She then pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

"Now you put your number in my cell," she instructed. Spike quickly imputed his number and handed Jessica back her cell. She giggled when she saw the name Spike had put for himself was 'Freak.' She personally had put 'Princess' as her contact name in Spike's phone.

* * *

When the twins got back from school, Chase immediately got a call from Hope. He eagerly answered, grinning despite himself.

"Hey Hope," Chase said, though it was repeated by Spike.

"_Hey Chase_," Hope answered. "_Um, why did your voice echo?"_

"Uh, I'm almost too far away from a cell tower," Chase lied, having it repeated by Spike. Spike gestured for Chase to hang up, but Chase didn't listen.

"_Oh, well can you still chat for a little bit?"_ Hope asked with, well, hope.

"Yeah, I can talk for a few minutes," Chase said. Spike glared at his brother. Yeah, he could leave the room, but he didn't want to. Instead, Spike had an idea. After a few minutes of being forced to say every flirty thing Chase said to Hope, Spike stormed over and grabbed Chase's cell phone out of his twin's hand.

"Hey Hope," he said in Tasha's voice, using his vocal manipulation. "I'm sorry, but Chase has to go now. He's got chores to do."

"_Oh,_" Hope uttered. "_Um, tell him I said bye, then_."

"I'll do that. Bye Hope," Spike said too sweetly.

"_Bye Mrs. Davenport_."

Spike hung up, leaving Chase to wonder what his brother was doing. He decided to say something, but it kind of backfired.

"Spike, why did you do that?! It wasn't like I had a choice. Yeah, you did. You could've left me alone. But then I'd be forced to say every flirty thing you were saying to Hope. It's not like you don't flirt with Jessica. Calling her Princess isn't . . . never mind."

Chase sighed, frustrated. But something occurred to him when he did. The sound wasn't echoed. Spike hadn't sighed too. A small grin played across his face as he decided to try something.

"Spike, don't you think you should call Jessica?" he asked.

Spike didn't echo. Instead, he snapped at Chase.

"It's none of your business," he growled. Then what happened really occurred to him. "I didn't echo! Our glitch is gone!"

"Yes!" the two boys cheered in unison. When they realized what they did, they immediately tried saying something different from each other. The twins opted for their names.

"Chase."

"Spike."

They grinned at each other before automatically ignoring each other. Now that they weren't copying each other, they were going to stay far away in case it happened again.

* * *

**Well that sucked. The ending, I mean. I just wanted to finish this so you guys would have something to read. I still haven't finished Bionic Twin Showdown, but I'll try to finish it for tomorrow. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


	7. Bionic Twin Showdown Part I

***runs in and skids to a stop* Hey lookie! I'm not dead! *cricket noise* Okay, I get it, you don't care. Whatever, right? Anyway, this is Bionic Showdown, Twin style! Oh, I kinda skipped the beginning part, but only because that would've taken way too long to write and I didn't really feel like doing the whole episode. Most people were probably only looking forward to the whole Douglas-thing, anyway. So, please enjoy **_**Bionic Twin Showdown Part I.**_

* * *

Bionic Twin Showdown Part I

"You guys, where's Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked. "He's never late for training."

"Yeah," Chase said. "He should be here by now."

But before anyone could say anything, Eddy's screen flickered, revealing the last person four of the five kids had ever expected to see.

Marcus.

"I hear you're looking for your daddy," he sneered. "He's right here." Marcus moved out of the way to reveal Mr. Davenport standing in the middle of a cage made of electric blue beams of energy. "If you want to get him back, you better come get him."

"Don't do it," Davenport cried out. "It's a tr–"

The video feed went dead before he could finish his sentence. The four bionic kids looked at each other, wondering exactly what was going on and what they should do.

"Whoa," Chase said.

"I know," Adam added.

"I can't believe this," Bree announced.

"I know," Adam commented.

"Adam that is so annoying," Spike growled.

"I know!" Adam said, making everyone groan in frustration.

"See I told you guys Marcus was evil!" Leo declared. "Leo, he's a nice guy. Leo, give the guy a break. Wool, eyes, pulled over!"

"Okay, we've got to go save Mr. Davenport," Spike stated, ignoring Leo. "Marcus is just a scrawny kid; even Chase can take him." Spike glanced over at his twin. "On second thought, maybe we all should go." He managed to offend Chase, but he didn't care.

"Wait," Leo interrupted just as the bionic kids were starting to leave. "There may have been one teeny tiny detail that I forgot to mention. Marcus is also . . . bionic."

"What?!" the bionic teens demanded in unison.

"And he has all of your abilities combined," Leo added in a nervous tone.

"How is that possible?" Spike barked. "He can't be bionic. Mr. Davenport only made us bionic; he wouldn't do that and not tell us."

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "But I have something that might help you guys save him so you can find your answers. Mr. Davenport was going to surprise you with new mission suits."

"Again?" Adam asked. "Where does this guy find the time to sew?"

Leo ignored him, instead pulling up images of the new mission suits on his computer. "The new mission suits are way more advanced than the ones you have now. They're meant to withstand enemy fire, scorching heat, mustard stains . . ." Everyone looked at Adam. "Adam, that one's for you."

"Okay, but what does it do for Italian vinaigrette? That's my real enemy," Adam explained, earning an eye-roll from everyone. But instead of answering Adam, Leo ushered the kids into their capsules. A few seconds later, the four bionic teens came out in their new mission suits.

"Finally, something that doesn't make me look like part of a French circus," Bree admired.

"Oh look," Adam said. "They come in men's, women's and junior misses." He looked at Chase and Spike for the last one. He was rewarded with a glare from Chase and a sharp slap upside the head from Spike.

"We've never gone up against bionics before," Bree commented, ignoring the freak-show that was her brothers. "We haven't trained for it."

"Wait," Leo said. "I can't train you, but I can guide you. I've been in Marcus's secret lair before. Once you're inside I can tell you where to go."

He handed each of his stepsiblings a com set, making sure they put them on. Once all the bionic teens were ready, they headed out. Leo started to go with them before he was forced back. He said something about getting caught up in the moment, but no one paid him any mind. They had a rescue mission to accomplish.

"Alright," Chase said. "Let's go get our dad back!"

* * *

When they got to Marcus's house, they approached the spot where Leo had said there was a secret entrance. But no matter how much they thought about it, they couldn't figure out how to open it. Adam eventually had an idea.

"Ooh, let's order pizza and see what happens," he suggested.

"That's a stupid idea," Spike retorted.

"Okay, it doesn't have to be pizza," Adam allowed. "It can be Chinese, Mexican, whatever you want."

"This is ridiculous," Bree said. "We're never going to get in."

"Wait, I got this," Adam said. Everyone backed up, fully expecting Adam to break down the wall. Instead, he spread his arms wide and called out "Open sesame!"

Bree, Chase, and Spike were about to comment on how stupid Adam's idea was when the wall disappeared, revealing a doorway that wasn't there a second ago.

"Congratulations," Bree said sarcastically. "You're hidden ability is talking to vinyl siding."

But before the bionic teens could go through the doorway, Marcus showed up, a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well. Have you come looking for your daddy?"

"I should warn you," Adam cautioned, "I can control vinyl siding."

Marcus gave one of his signature eyes brow raises before attacking. First he out-speeded Bree, and then he punched Adam out. When he went up against Spike, it didn't take long to knock him down. That surprised everyone, to be perfectly honest. Then it was Marcus and Chase. Chase used one of his secret abilities to levitate and kick Marcus, sending the creepy teen to the ground.

"What was that?" Bree asked, amazed.

"A new hidden ability I discovered," Chase gloated. "I was in the shower one day and there it was." Everyone congratulated him on discovering a new ability before they ran inside and saw the inside of Marcus's evil lair.

It looked like something straight out of a Frankenstein movie, complete with a creepy capsule and a cage. Inside the bright, electric beam cage was Mr. Davenport. He was shocked to see the kids wearing their new mission suits, but he figured Leo had given the suits to them early.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind the bionics. "Everyone's here. Party time!"

They all turned around to see a man that looked a bit familiar walking toward them. He almost looked like Mr. Davenport. The man had a very bad haircut, and it was obvious he overdid it with the gel, but there was an air about him that just screamed 'Davenport.'

"Mr. Davenport," Chase asked. "Who is this guy?"

"Who is this guy?" the man repeated. "Donny, you never told them about me? Adam, Bree, Chase, Spike . . . I'm your father."

"What do you mean you're our father?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Bree added," he's our father." She gestured back to Mr. Davenport.

"No," the man taunted. "That's just what he's been telling you."

"I don't care who you are," Spike growled. "You're going down."

But just as they started to rush at him, he fired some sort of ray gun at them, teleporting them into the cage with Davenport.

"You mastered short-range teleportation before I did?" Mr. Davenport asked in envy. "I've been working on that for years!"

"I know," the other guy said. "I'm awesome."

"No, I'm awesome," Mr. Davenport argued.

"I'm awesome," the man protested.

"Awesome!" Mr. Davenport cried out, ending the argument.

The kids rolled their eyes. They were trapped in a creepy lab by a guy claiming to be their father and Mr. Davenport was arguing about who was awesome? Really? Spike reached out like he was going to slap Davenport, but he froze. Something was wrong.

"Guys, my bionics are gone," he said in the softest voice anyone had ever heard him speak in. It was like every ounce of fight had been taken out of Spike.

Adam tried using his strength, but nothing happened. The same thing happened Bree with her speed and Chase with his intelligence. Their bionics were gone.

"That's right," the creepy guy said from outside their cage. "Daddy can give you toys, but he can also take them away."

He gave a maniacal laugh before walking away, probably going to kick a puppy or steal from old ladies. After he was gone, the kids turned to Mr. Davenport.

"Who was that guy?" Chase asked. "And why did he say he was our father?"

"Because technically he is your father," Mr. Davenport admitted. "And my brother."

* * *

**And that's part one of Bionic Twin Showdown! It was too long to keep as just one chapter, so I cut it in half-ish. The next part will be up as soon as I finish it (maybe a week. Eep!). Thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
